The Hero and the Lucky Penny: A Heroic Embrace
by SmackJack25
Summary: What exactly happened on that night after Hiro and Penny got together? A story of the two young lovers deepening their relationship. Continuation of The Hero and the Lucky Penny. Rated M for Lemon.


**A/N: Howdy, y'all. Chances are, you're here from my other story,** _ **The Hero and the Lucky Penny**_ **. This one-shot is going to take place right after the conclusion of the last one, and it is going to contain excessive levels of smut and lemony goodness. So, before we start, I'll give the proper heads-up for you all (as a sign of courtesy).**

* * *

 **RATING WARNING: Mature Audiences Only**

 **Contains Smut**

 **Do not read this story unless you are comfortable with such topics.**

 **P.S. This is the first lemon I have ever written in my life. Hopefully it's not too cringy. Please rate and review accordingly.**

* * *

 **There. I said it. And now, on with the story!**

 **I do not own** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **or** _ **Bolt**_ **. All rights and reserves belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Bonus Story: A Heroic Embrace**

It had been a wild evening for Hiro Hamada and his new wife, Penny Forrester. After the wedding ceremony had concluded, the reception took place at a separate location. There was lots of laughing and crying of happiness for the new couple.

Hiro was happy just to be with his new wife. During the reception, they stayed close to each other and didn't let the other out of their sight. Penny Hamada, formerly known as Penny Forrester, was having a great time as well. It did the couple well knowing that they were safe from the media. Mrs. Forrester and Aunt Cass went to great lengths to make sure that the reception would only allow the wedding guests in an keep unwanted guests out.

After the reception had concluded and the newly-weds said goodbye to the last guest, Hiro and Penny decided that it was a good time to retire for the night. The couple grabbed their belongings and drove to the small hotel where they would be staying for the night. Hiro and Penny quickly checked into the hotel and went up the elevator into their room.

Once they made it to their room, Hiro and Penny both sighed in relief. Finally, it was just the two of them. They were so worn-out, neither turned on the lights.

"Now I can finally take this thing off." Hiro said as he started to take off his tuxedo.

"Um, Hiro?" Penny asked. "Do you think you could, uh, help me get out of this dress? It took four people to put it on, and I don't think I'll be able to take it off by myself..."

"Oh, sure." Hiro said as he walked over to his wife's backside. He found a zipper on the back and pulled it all the way down.

"Eeep!" Penny suddenly squeaked as the dress fell to her feet, revealing her in scanty white lingerie. She tried to cover herself with her arms, but Hiro just laughed.

"Come on, Pen. We're married now. It's okay to see each other like this." Hiro gave his wife a warm smile.

Penny blushed. "I-I know! B-but, I still feel uncomfortable doing this out in the open..." She looked at the ground in embarrassment. "I-I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

Hiro nodded. "Go ahead. I can wait for you out here."

Penny smiled. She then grabbed her change of clothes out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change.

Hiro took off the rest of his dress clothes and put them into a separate bag he had with him. He then lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He almost couldn't believe it. He married the girl of his dreams, and it made him beyond happy to think about. Hiro then heard the shower turn on as Penny washed up.

"Haaahhh." Hiro slowly exhaled. He wondered what Tadashi would say if he saw him right now. Hiro closed his eyes and went over everything that just happened that day.

"All done." Penny stepped out of the bathroom while towelling her hair. She was wearing a white T-shirt that was almost transparent and black short-shorts. "You can use the bathroom no-"

Penny paused and her face went bright red when she saw Hiro on the bed in only his boxers. She then quickly covered her eyes and looked the other direction. "Hiro! You should have told me!"

"?" Hiro looked confused. "What's wrong? We're married now. This kind of thing is okay no-"

Penny suddenly pointed to the bathroom. "Go! Now!"

"..." Hiro then sighed and grabbed his change of clothes before heading into the bathroom. He was going to have to work on that later.

After Hiro went into the bathroom, Penny walked over to the bed and shook her head violently as she tried to get the image of the half-naked Hiro out of her head.

" _Ooooooh! Hiro, why you do this to me?!_ " Penny thought to herself. " _I know that we're married now, but this is too fast for me!_ " Penny blushed as she thought about Hiro. " _Hiro does have a nice bod-Gah! What am I thinking?!_ "

Hiro finished his shower and came out of the bathroom dressed in his own white T-shirt and black shorts.

Penny, still wrapped up in her own thoughts, didn't notice Hiro had finished washing up.

"Penny." Hiro said.

Penny snapped out of her thoughts and gasped when she saw Hiro in front of her.

"Wanna talk?" Hiro offered as he sat next to his wife. "This whole scenario reminds me of when I stayed at your house a while back."

"..." Penny struggled to sit still. She finally found the words to speak. "Hiro, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hiro asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that..." Penny said while guiltily staring at the floor. "I'm not really making a good first impression, am I?"

Hiro paused, and then he sighed. He then draped his arm around Penny's shoulder and brought her in close.

"Penny, we're husband and wife now." Hiro said. "I would do anything to make you happy, and I'm happy just knowing that you're here with me now."

"R-really?" Penny asked.

"Of course!" Hiro smiled. "Marrying you is probably the best decision that I've made in my entire life. You're worth everything I have, Pen. All my time, all my joy, everything. I love you."

Penny blushed. "I-I love you too, Hiro. You're the most important person to me. I want to be with you for the rest of our days." She then paused and looked at the floor. "Hiro, remember when the fire happened?"

Hiro blinked. "What about it?"

Penny fidgeted with her hands. "When you came to rescue me from the fire, I was..happy. Happy to see you and see how much how cared for me. But when you got hurt, I was so scared; scared of losing you."

Hiro grimaced at the memory of being tossed and knocked out in the fire. "I saved you because I need you with me. Without you, I don't think I would have been able to live."

Penny looked up at Hiro. "And then when you came over to stay at my house all those years ago, that nightmare I had reminded me of my worst fear: losing you." She then wrapped Hiro in a tight hug. "When the fire happened; when you got hurt because of me. Please, don't ever scare me like that again. I can't lose you. I can't."

Hiro grabbed Penny's hand and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel my heartbeat, Pen?"

Penny felt Hiro's heart thumping at a steady rhythm. She nodded.

"As long as my heart beats and there is life in my body, I promise that I'll never stop loving you." Hiro placed a hand on Penny's cheek. "You don't have to worry about me, Pen. I'll make sure to stay strong for you and always be there for you."

Penny smiled at her husband. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Pen." Hiro said as he leaned in his head. Penny leaned in her head as well, and the married couple locked lips in a heated kiss.

The kiss became deeper and deeper as the couple pulled each other closer. Hiro then decided to explore his wife's mouth a little more and pushed his tongue into Penny's mouth.

"Mmph?!" Penny was surprised by the sudden action by Hiro, but she started twirling her own tongue with her beloved's. Both of their breaths became more rapid as they explored each other's mouths. Hiro and Penny rediscovered a latent longing they harbored for each other. They had kept it well-hidden for a long time, but now it wanted out. They wanted each other. They _needed_ each other. Penny suddenly fell backwards with Hiro hovering over her. The two finally separated to catch their breath. Penny looked up at Hiro, and he smiled down at her. Hiro then reached for the hem of Penny's shirt and began to lift it up.

"Ah?!" Penny suddenly grabbed Hiro's hands and stopped them, a look of surprised terror in her eyes.

"It's okay, Pen." Hiro assured as he kissed her. "It's me. It's fine."

Penny hesitated, and then she closed her eyes and nodded while blushing. Hiro lifted his wife's shirt over her head to reveal her torso. Penny wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt, so Hiro got a perfect view of her perky C-cup breasts. They were perfectly round and a milky light color. They weren't large by any means, but they also weren't small. It was the most perfect (and only) pair of breasts that Hiro had ever seen.

Penny looked away as she felt Hiro's eyes look her over. Her face burned with embarrassment at being exposed, and it took all of her willpower to not instinctively cover herself. But it was Hiro, her husband. That meant that this was okay, wasn't it?

"You're beautiful, Pen." Hiro said as he looked up at Penny's face with a smile.

"Wh-who do you think you're saying that to?!" Penny cried in embarrassment.

Hiro smiled as he took one of Penny's mounds in his hands and began to knead it. Penny's breathing hitched. Hiro then bent over and placed his mouth on the nipple of Penny's other breast.

" _It's so soft!_ " Hiro thought to himself as he continued to knead Penny's breast with one hand. It was softer than a pillow, and Hiro couldn't get enough of the feeling! Hiro sucked on Penny's nipple, which quickly stiffened into a hardened nub.

"Ah! Ooooh!" Penny moaned as Hiro handled her breasts. It was an amazing sensation, better than anything Penny had ever felt before! "H-Hiro! That-ah! That feels-aahhh!"

Hiro continued to fondle his wife's chest for a little while longer, and then he felt Penny's hands grab the hem of his shirt. He looked at his wife's face.

Penny tried to steady her breathing. "Y-you too, Hiro. I want to see you."

Hiro smiled as he helped his wife pull his shirt off over his head. Penny looked at Hiro's bare torso. She had already seen it earlier, but now she was looking at it with a better view. Hiro had a slightly visible six-pack and somewhat skinny arms. He wasn't as toned as some other guys Penny had seen before, but that didn't matter to her. This was her husband's body, and she loved it. It was perfect to her.

"Want to go to the next step?" Hiro asked while giving a small smirk. He then reached for Penny's shorts.

Penny stiffened for a moment, then she relaxed. "Y-yeah. Just be careful."

Hiro grinned as he slowly slid his wife's shorts down her legs. Penny raised herself off of the bed slightly to help her husband remove the piece of clothing. Hiro tossed the shorts over where he tossed Penny's shirt, and then he marvelled at the sight before him. Penny was in nothing but a simple pair of white panties. Penny had her arms to the side of her, and she was blushing bright red as she tried to avoid Hiro's gaze. Hiro then looked down at his wife's nether regions, and he noticed something.

"Penny, what is this?" Hiro asked as he gently touched an area of Penny's panties. It was a wet spot that lightly coated Hiro's fingers when he touched it.

Penny gasped at the contact. She looked ready to die of embarrassment. "I-it's because you feel so...good."

Hiro grinned as he lightly began to trace circles over Penny's wet spot. Penny stiffened as a new wave of pleasure began to surge through her body.

"Ah! Hiro! Wait! Th-that's-!" Penny squirmed as Hiro suddenly decided to go for direct contact and slipped his hand into Penny's panties. He started to lightly rub his wife's labia and felt his fingers becoming wetter by the second.

"Eeeeegh!" Penny shook with pleasure. "Hiro! D-don't stop!"

Hiro continued to play with his wife's opening, but suddenly stopped.

Penny lay on the bed panting and looking very unsatisfied. "W-why'd you stop?" She whined.

Hiro smiled as he pulled Penny's panties down the rest of the way, revealing every bit of her to him.

"Wha-Hiro?!" Penny tried to cover herself, but her body refused to move.

Hiro bent down to look at his wife's nether regions. " _So this is what it looks like in real life, huh?_ " Hiro thought to himself as he examined Penny's lower lips. It was a peachy pink color, and it was slowly leaking fluids due to Penny's pleasure.

"Hiro, please!" Penny begged. "Don't leave me like this! I-I need you, right now!"

Hiro decided not to keep his wife waiting any longer. He took one finger and slowly eased it into Penny's opening. Penny gasped as she felt her husband's finger enter her most private area.

"How does it feel?" Hiro asked as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Penny's wet snatch.

"It-Aaaahhh!" Penny moaned in pleasure. "I-it's s-so good!"

Hiro fingered his wife's pussy for a short while, then he pulled out his finger and bent down so his head was right next to her entrance.

"Uh-Hiro?" Penny asked, not sure of what was going to happen next. "How'd you learn how to do all that?"

Hiro blushed slightly at the question. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Penny nodded as best as she could, her body still unable to move properly.

Hiro sighed. "I've asked some of my friends about it, and even Aunt Cass. I've even watched a few videos online that I *cough* probably shouldn't have."

Penny smiled. Her husband was so honest with her that it made her heart flutter every time she was reminded of his devotion to her.

"But, yeah." Hiro continued. "I have a general gist of what happens during sex."

"So then," Penny asked. "What comes next?"

Hiro grinned. "You'll find out soon enough." He then lowered his head to Penny's opening once again, and he breathed in her scent. Penny smelled like strawberries, oddly enough despite the sweat built up from her pleasure.

"I'm going to cherish every part of you, Pen." Hiro promised.

"Wha-" Penny asked.

Hiro latched his mouth onto Penny's lower lips, and Penny let out a shriek of surprise and bliss. Hiro traced his tongue over his wife's opening, drinking up any fluids that leaked out.

"Aaaah!" Penny cried in pure reached down and dug her hands into her husband's hair. "Y-yes! Hiro! You feel-ooooh!"

Hiro slipped his tongue into Penny's inner areas and started to swirl it around, exploring everything he could.

Penny squirmed and shrieked while crying out Hiro's name. Finally, Penny's back arched as a wave of pleasure suddenly rippled through her body. Penny cried out as she came. Hiro was still latched onto Penny's pussy lips when she came, and he drank up all the fluids that leaked out from his wife's release. After he did that, Hiro stood up and looked at his wife.

"Ah. Hah. Huh." Penny panted as she tried to regain her breath. Her release had been intense, and it left her mind scattered from the pleasure.

Hiro smiled as he took off his own shorts and underwear. Penny looked up and gasped. Hiro's manhood sprang forth from its confines fully erect.

" _I-is this a man's thing?_ " Penny thought to herself. " _I-it's huge!_ "

Hiro got onto the bed after discarding his clothes and scooted over to Penny. Penny, finding a new surge of energy, suddenly jumped on her husband and lay him on his back on the bed.

"Wha-Pen?" Hiro was surprised by the sudden burst of energy. Penny kissed Hiro on the lips, which immediately silenced him.

"This is **our** night, remember?" Penny giggled. "You don't have to do all the work yourself."

"Pen, I-" Hiro started.

"Please?" Penny gave Hiro a sad puppy dog face that he didn't know she could pull off. Hiro's heart instantly melted, and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright." Hiro conceded.

"Good boy." Penny smiled as she moved down to Hiro's throbbing manhood. She placed her hand on the tip and began to move her hand in a circular pattern.

"Rrrggh." Hiro grunted as Penny started stroking his shaft with her hands. Hiro knew that Penny had very soft hands, and it felt even better when she was placing them around his manhood. "Where'd you learn this?" Hiro suddenly asked.

Penny suddenly froze and her face turned red. "Uh, I-uh. Er." She stammered as she tried to form an answer. She then looked down. "Well, I-I've. Uh. I...kinda..." She then took a deep breath. "I first heard about it from my mom a few years back. Mom decided that we needed to have a talk, and..."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What did you talk about?"

Penny blushed even redder. "Well, I asked mom how she and dad spent time with each other, and...well...she told me about when they had...you know..."

Hiro nearly laughed out loud. "She told you that?"

"Yeah, but she went into detail about it..." Penny grimaced slightly while remembering the event. "What they did, how they did it, everything. I thought that it was gross when I first heard it, but then..."

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Well..." Penny was very red now. Hiro wondered if she would spontaneously combust from the amount of heat coming off of her. "After thinking about it for some time...sometimes...I...when I was alone..during filming...I thought of you and me...doing **it**..."

Hiro paused. He then started blushing red as he processed what he had just heard. "Wh-what?! Y-you pictured us together?! Doing it?!"

Penny covered her face in embarrassment. "I-It was just a stray thought! I didn't want anyone to think I was this way!"

Hiro was shocked. Penny had wanted to do what they were in the middle of for a while now. Hiro then thought about himself, and it was similar to Penny's case.

"Well..." Hiro started as he rubbed the back of his head. "I...kinda...felt the same...about you..."

Penny uncovered her face and looked up. "Wh-wha-you too?"

Hiro nodded as his face turned red. "Sometimes when I was working, I thought about us together...doing it...too."

Hiro and Penny looked at each other for a moment, and then they started to snicker. It then escalated into blown-out laughing as they realized how the other felt for them.

"Well." Penny said after calming down. "I-I'm happy. Now that we can do this for real and not just in our heads."

"Yeah." Hiro agreed. As he bent over and pulled Penny into a hug. "I'm glad that I could do this with you. Only for you."

"You too." Penny said as she then disentangled herself from her husband and got back down to where Hiro's manhood was. She then took it into her hand and slowly began pumping up and down.

Hiro groaned in pleasure. "T-that feels great, Pen."

"I-I never thought that I'd be doing this." Penny said as she hovered her head over Hiro's tip. She then lowered her head and began to lick Hiro's shaft in small circles.

"Urgh, w-wow Pen. That feels-!" Hiro tried to hold it together as Penny suddenly started taking Hiro into her mouth. She started off small, taking only the tip in. After a few moments of sucking, Penny went deeper and began to take more of Hiro in. Hiro groaned in bliss as he could feel his wife's mouth wrapping around him and her tongue making sure no part of him was left untouched. Penny made wet sucking sounds as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Gaah, Pen, I'm gonna-!" Hiro never finished his sentence as he suddenly released into Penny's mouth. Penny was surprised by the release, but she kept her mouth on her husband's shaft as she dutifully drank up Hiro's release, not wasting a single drop.

"Ahhhh..." Penny sighed as she wiped her mouth. Hiro's essence had a unique taste in her mouth; salty yet sweet. "Was it good?"

Hiro tried to catch his breath. "That-that was amazing, Pen. You're pretty good for your first time."

"Same to you." Penny giggled as she straightened up.

Hiro looked at his wife and smiled. He finally decided that it had been long enough. Hiro grabbed his wife's shoulder and flipped her around so that she was on her back and Hiro was hovering over her. Penny yelped at the sudden movement and looked up at her husband.

"H-Hiro?" Penny saw a wanting look in her husband's eyes. She internally gulped.

"I've waited so long for you." Hiro said huskily as he talked right next to Penny's ear. Penny shivered from Hiro's breath on her neck. "I'm gonna go all the way, now."

Hiro pushed himself back up and looked down at his wife's nether regions. Her lower lips were puffy and dripping liquid. Hiro then took his shaft in hand and guided himself to Penny's entrance. He stopped right before making contact. He then looked up at his beloved.

"Mine?" Hiro asked.

Penny smiled and nodded. "Yours. I'm ready for you, Hiro."

Hiro smiled at the confirmation and turned his attention back down. He guided his manhood to Penny's entrance and gently pushed against the opening. Penny gasped at the contact and started to squirm as she felt her lower lips opening up to Hiro. Hiro gently prodded his shaft against his wife's pussy, and then he began to push himself in.

"AaaaAAAAHHH!" Penny screeched as she felt Hiro enter her. Hiro stretched out her pussy as his tip disappeared inside. Even though it wasn't all the way in, the sensation that Hiro was getting was incredible. He then looked back up. "You okay?"

Penny tried to steady her breathing. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Penny assured. "Y-you can keep going."

"This next part's gonna hurt." Hiro warned.

Penny then gave a smile smile. She wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck and brought their faces close to each other. "We've been through worse than this together. I'll be fine. I know that you would never try to hurt me intentionally."

"Just tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop. Okay?" Hiro said as he gently moved in and out of Penny. Her breathing returned to its rapid pace. After Hiro was sure that she was ready, he then pushed his manhood all the way into Penny's sacred place.

"Gyaaaaah!" Penny screamed in pain as her womanhood was torn. She hugged her arms tight around Hiro's neck. Tears started to fall from Penny's eyes as she started to sob softly.

"Did it hurt?" Hiro was suddenly concerned. He then looked down and saw a trickle of red coming out of their union area. "You're bleeding! Should I sto-"

"No!" Penny hugged Hiro so tight he nearly suffocated. "I-I'm all right. J-just give me a few moments."

Hiro nodded as he stayed still. He could feel himself inside of his wife. The feeling was amazing. Penny's walls clamped down on Hiro's shaft and almost refused to release him. It was very warm as well. Hiro's cock twitched as it demanded more, but Hiro waited for Penny's okay.

"Y-you can move now." Penny finally said.

Hiro smiled as he began to move back and forth slowly. The movement felt great. Hiro could feel Penny's walls rubbing as he went in and out. Every time Hiro pulled back, Penny's pussy seemed to coax him back in, and every time Hiro pushed in, Penny's walls seemed to try and hold him in.

"Ah! Gyah! Ah-hah!" Penny cried out in pure ecstasy as Hiro pistoned in and out of her. The feeling was incredible, much better than anything she could have ever imagined. As the pain of losing her virginity faded, it was quickly replaced by a building pleasure that felt too good to be true.

Hiro started picking up the pace of his thrusts, and Penny's breasts bounced hypnotically in front of him every time he pushed himself back in to his wife's slippery folds. He then took Penny's breasts in both of his hands as he continued to push himself in.

Penny yelped and moaned in pleasure as Hiro moved in and out of her. She didn't notice a line of drool start to come out of her mouth. Penny was about to say something when Hiro suddenly stopped thrusting and turned Penny on her side.

"Wha-Hiro?" Penny looked down to see Hiro place her leg on his shoulder. He then resumed thrusting. The new position was odd, but it allowed Hiro to thrust even deeper into his wife's depths.

"Ah! Gah! H-Hiro, isn't this-ah! A little-ugh! T-too much?!" Penny tried to talk in-between thrusts, but Hiro was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear.

" _She's my wife._ " Hiro thought to himself. " _I need to make sure that she gets all the attention she deserves from me._ "

Hiro continued to thrust into Penny, unable to hear his wife's pleads.

"Hiro, wait!" Penny said. "I wa-Eep?!"

Hiro suddenly turned Penny over again so that she was on her hands and knees. He placed his hands on Penny's hips and started thrusting even harder than before, determined to please his wife as much as possible.

"Hiro, wait! Stop!" Penny cried as she tried to look at Hiro.

Hiro, still unable to hear his wife, continued to move in and out. His eyes had become dilated and his expression unreadable. He was going to pleasure his wife, no matter what.

"Hiro, please!" Penny started to panic. She reached behind her and grabbed her husband's hands. "Stop, stop!"

Hiro then snapped back into reality. He stopped thrusting and looked at his wife's face. Penny had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily. Hiro suddenly realized what had happened.

"Pen!" Hiro pulled out and turned his wife around to look at him. "Are you okay?"

Penny finally managed to control her breathing and opened her eyes to look at Hiro. Hiro looked and gasped. Penny's eyes told him that she was...afraid. Scared, even. What had he done?

"W-what happened?" Hiro asked, concerned about his recent actions. "Are you hurt?" If Hiro had hurt Penny, the love of his life, he wasn't sure if he could trust himself around her.

Penny took a deep breath and hugged Hiro tightly. "Please, don't let that happen again." She sobbed softly. "That wasn't you just now. That was, scary."

Hiro hugged his wife and rubbed his hand over her hair. "I'm sorry. Should we stop?"

"N-no." Penny then looked up at her husband. "We can keep going, but I..."

"What is it?" Hiro asked gently.

Penny blushed. "...I...want to be looking at you...when we do it..."

Hiro paused, and then smiled while nodding. He gently lay Penny down on her back, and then he repositioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" Hiro asked.

Penny smiled and nodded. Hiro then guided his shaft to Penny's entrance and entered her wet folds once more. Penny moaned in bliss as her husband reentered her.

Hiro grabbed his wife's hands in his own as he continued where he left off.

"Hiro, yes!" Penny cried. "This-this is-ah! what I wanted! Oh!"

Hiro thrusted deep into his wife, feeling his tip kiss Penny's cervix every time he entered her. It felt different from before, and it was a good feeling. Hiro moved in and out while gazing into Penny's eyes, her doing the same. As he moved, Hiro went in for a kiss that Penny happily returned.

" _It feels so good! Hiro, I love you!_ "

"Huh?" Hiro suddenly stopped. He was sure that he heard Penny talking, but how? He had her mouth captured in his own.

" _What happened?_ "

There it was, again!

"Is everything okay?" Penny asked with a slightly worried expression.

Hiro then looked down at his wife. Could it be? Hiro then thought in his head. " _Penny? Can you...hear me?_ "

Penny gasped. She could hear her husband's thoughts! " _I-I can! But, how?_ "

Hiro gazed into his wife's eyes. " _Actually, I think I heard of something like this...from my grandfather. He said that there was an ancient rumor of a bond between husband and wife. It says that if the bond between spouses is strong enough, they'll be able to understand each other on a whole different level than normal, almost telepathically._ "

Penny processed that in her head, she then gasped as a smile appeared on her face. " _Then, does that mean that we-?_ "

Hiro smiled back. " _I think it does! I'm getting other feelings too, all about you!_ "

The phenomenon was strange for both lovers. Hiro was somehow connected to Penny, and Penny to Hiro. They could hear each other's thoughts, and they could almost feel each other in ways that they couldn't describe.

Hiro began to move in and out of Penny again, but he could somehow tell which thrusting patterns Penny enjoyed the most and where she was most sensitive.

Penny could feel Hiro even better now, for some unexplainable reason. She could feel every ridge, every twitch, everything on his manhood as it moved in and out of her. It was amazing, and Hiro seemed to know exactly how to pleasure her.

"Ah, Pen!' Hiro cried as he rutted into her with a carnal desire. He felt amazing, and the fact that he and his wife were connected made it all the more better.

"H-Hiro!" Penny gasped as she felt Hiro's manhood go in and out of her.

" _This feels amazing!_ " Hiro thought. " _Pen, you're amazing! I love you!_ "

" _I-I love you too!_ " Penny thought back. " _I love you so much!_ "

Hiro continued to thrust for a while, but then he felt something. "Pen, I'm gonna-"

Penny knew what he was talking about and quickly looped her legs around Hiro's waist, keeping him inside of her. "M-me too!"

"Wha-Pen?" Hiro tried to stop, but his body refused to comply continuing to thrust in and out.

"I-its okay!" Penny assured while grabbing Hiro's shoulders. "I-I'm on the pill! A-and today should be relatively safe..."

"A-are you sure?" Hiro asked.

"Y-yes!" Penny replied while hugging Hiro's neck again. "You can come inside! It's okay!"

Hiro nodded and then lifted Penny upright so that she was sitting in his lap. He then started thrusting even faster than before, causing Penny to moan even louder in pleasure. Hiro kept going faster and faster while feeling his release build up. When it finally reached its peak, Hiro yelled as he released inside of his wife.

"Penny!" Hiro cried as he released into Penny's womb. Penny felt as if a garden hose went off inside of her. The feeling of the burning hot liquid inside of her sent Penny over the edge as well.

"Hiro!" Penny's released drenched Hiro's shaft with her juices. Penny continued to cry out Hiro's name as she arched her back from her release.

Eventually, Hiro and Penny passed their peaks and fell to the bed. Hiro managed to twist while falling so that he fell first and Penny fell on his chest. Both were breathing heavily. After their release, all their strength just disappeared. Hiro pulled himself out of Penny and tried to catch his breath He then looked down at his wife, who was lying on his chest, trying to do the same. Hiro smiled as he slowly dragged his arm over to rest his hand on Penny's head.

"That was. Amazing." Hiro said in-between breaths. "I've never. Felt like this. Before."

Penny giggled as she looked up at her husband's face. "Did I. Do. Okay?"

Hiro simply pulled Penny up to his face with what little strength he had left and kissed his wife on the lips. " _You were amazing. I love you with all my heart._ "

Penny closed her eyes as their lips locked. " _I love you, too. Don't you ever leave me._ "

" _Don't worry._ " Hiro thought. " _I won't._ "

" _My hero._ " Penny smiled.

" _My lucky penny._ " Hiro smiled back.

The two lovers hugged each other tightly, and then they drifted off to sleep. Whatever tomorrow had planned for them, they would face it together. Things were looking brighter.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Okay, so how did that turn out? I've never done anything like this before, so this was a pretty new experience for me. Hopefully it came out okay. If you haven't already, I highly recommend that you read** _ **The Hero and the Lucky Penny**_ **. That is the story where this branched off of, and I think It'll make a whole lot more sense if you read that first. Other than that, thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time. Until then, peace!**


End file.
